


Meant to be Ridden

by ruby666



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Class Differences, Classism, Degradation, Dream Sex, Drooling, F/M, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Muteness, Reader-Insert, Riding Crops, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby666/pseuds/ruby666
Summary: in a classism socitey you are the lowest class and work as a stable hand for the gods horses, specifically lokis. he toys with you invading your dreams and on a mission to break all the rules with you. smut in every chapter
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Meant to be Ridden

The first day working as a royal stable hand you had been warned with promises of the harshest of punishments if you spoke to the royals _, the gods_. You were also told the probability of seeing one was low. You were barley worthy of being in the presence of horses let alone a prince. Secretly you longed to see one of them, thor or loki. Living so poor and so low prevented you from seeing them at public events but you’d heard the stories. You wondered if the statues of the fine princes did them justice.

On Asgard it was frowned upon to have relations with those in other classes of society. There were rules such as holding your tongue around those above your station. You being the lowest level of the classism society it was almost forbidden to speak. It would be a disgrace to utter a word in front of the riders, especially the princes. While your voice would remain silent, you could not control your eyes or the beating in your heart when you saw him.

You’d been working diligently for months, scrubbing the saddle blankets clean and delicately braiding the horse’s hair. Today was different though, you could feel it with the way the other stable hands bustled about. It was a last-minute mission for The Warriors Three. You cursed internally as you hiked up your skirts, rushing to your usual assigned horses to prepare them. This was your first time putting them in battle armor and you were already far behind the others.

Just as you were pulling the strap on the saddle, that’s when _he_ arrived. It was him. You knew the instant you heard the pounding of boots on the coble stone. The sound rang in your ears as you rushed putting the golden shin guards on the horse. The prince, loki, was here. As his footsteps got closer you instantly dropped to a knee staring at the ground. His black boots invaded your vision and you didn’t dare look up despite the curiosity.

“Get my horse ready girl.” His voice sent a shiver down your spine. It rang with authority and anger. You remained kneeling and nodded, to afraid to stand because his proximity. There was a squeaking of leather as he clenched his fists. “Now!”

You flinched and bolted to your feet rushing to the black stallion a stall over. You fool! How could you not start with his horse first! With fingers trembling you draped the beast of a horse in its gilded armor. The idiot you were you finally stole a glance at him as you lifted the reins over the horses head and your breath failed you. The statues did not do him justice. His dark green and gold robes adorned his slim but muscular figure. You couldn’t help but watch in awe as he brushed a gloved hand through his raven locks. He was the most handsome man you had ever seen. As if sensing your thoughts, the horse nipped your arm pulling you from your trance and eliciting a yelp in pain. This drew lokis attention to you. His face was pure frustration as he stormed over. You were convinced you would receive a punishment for your delay and staring. Instead he grabbed the horn of the saddle and gracefully swung himself up. You meant to take a step back, but his hand reached out grabbing your chin, forcing you to look up at him. The leather dug into your skin; you could practically taste it. His stare was burning, and his words ran through you like fire.

“Next time be faster.” He released his firm grip and kicked his heels into the animal, taking off into the day.

For a moment you stood there and gently traced your chin with your fingers, trying to burn the feeling to memory. That was when your mind began filling with thoughts of him. That night you barley slept, your fingers between your legs and your racing thoughts of the dark god kept you awake. This continued for many nights. As if the world was out to torture you, he began coming to the stables more often. He was always demanding something, harsher, grittier and more angered. Clean this, do that, not good enough, more more more! Despite his harshness and unforgiving glare, you found his words, no matter what he said, to be appealing and immensely captivating. Ever since that one day, no matter how he spoke to you, you had never thought of anyone else, only him. You’d dwell on his words for days till the next time he came to the stables. The dreams at night were so vivid, his words so real. But that’s all they were, dreams. Right?

* * *

Today was a particularly hot day and because it was the day to bathe the horses you had stripped your outer dress and only wore your thin cotton under layer. It was already sticking to your skin from the water, bathing the horses was your favorite thing. They would shake and get you all wet and this allowed you to be carefree. You hummed softly as you brushed out the mane of the horse. So lost in your own little world you didn’t hear him approach. He had to clear his throat to get your attention. You spun around quickly, stumbling to your knee. Surely you would be punished for being dressed like this in front of a god.

Loki smiled darkly watching you nearly fall to the ground. The white under dress almost see through and sticking to your breasts. It was a sight to behold and certainly unexpected. He watched silently as you tried to control your breathing, chest heaving and nipples sprouting under his eyes. He was waiting to see if you’d look up a him. He knew you stole glances at him, and he wanted to catch you, your eyes fascinated him. the god of mischief was fascinated by your own mischievous looks.

He clasped his hands behind himself and slowly approached you, like a predator. “Tell me. Do you tire of my magic?”

That’s when you looked up. Those bright eyes riddled with confusion. So innocent, you really had to clue. He stared into them as he crouched down to your level, the sharp inhale making him smirk. “Let me rephrase. How have you been sleeping?”

He watched like a hawk as your face turned into deeper confusion to realization and anger. Your lips parted as if to say something, but you knew better. All these sleepless nights were his doing? He had been toying with you this whole time. That means he knows all your desires and things you think about doing with him. Shame and embarrassment flooded you and finally you broke eye contact and the dirt became more interesting to look at. Loki huffed and rose to his full height. Loki has experienced your gaze and your mind, but now he wanted something else. Your voice. Even in your dreams he didn’t hear it.

“Stand up girl.”

You did as he obeyed, and he grabbed your arm pulling you away from the troth to a large willow. You both disappeared under the draping leaves and you were secluded alone with the prince. The beating in your heart was increasing as was the throbbing between your legs.

“Here you may speak to me.” He looked at you with admiration, a look you’d only seen in the rarest of dreams.

To his surprise you still remained silent. He sensed your anxiety as you looked around, the thick foliage protected you from sight but what about sound. You couldn’t help but think this was a trick and he’d whip you once you spoke.

Slowly his lips turned into a frown. “Speak girl.”

You slowly shook your head and his jaw clenched.

“I will hear your voice today one way or another.” He spoke through gritted teeth.

Your brow furrowed in confusion. Perhaps he would use his magic and force it out of you. instead he grabbed your shoulders spinning you around and wrapping his arms around your waist pulling you to the ground with him. This is how you found yourself sitting between the gods legs as he leaned against the tree trunk and he held you firmly to his chest. Stunned you froze, unsure what to do as he pressed his lips to your shoulder and his hands splayed across your abdomen.

“Do you know what the call me?” he murmured in your ear as he lifted a hand to your breast. You bit your lip at the sensation of his large hand grabbing your chest. You’d never been touched like this by anyone but yourself. You gasped feeling his tongue on your neck.

“They call me silver tongue.” He whispered hotly once his mouth reached your ear. You shuddered and unknowingly your thighs inched apart. Loki took the opportunity to put a hand under your dress and cup your naked flesh. You couldn’t help but gasp and reach out grabbing his arm. He grinned and nipped gently. Today he would be gentle with you. On any other occasion or any other maiden, he would have been rougher. He longed to leave your skin riddled with bruises. Another time, he didn’t want to ruin you just yet.

His thumb rubbed against your erect nipple through the wet fabric as his fingers slid through your folds. A soft gasp left your lips and your head rolled against his shoulder. This was far better then any dream, this was real. His index finger slowly pushed at your entrance; your hips bucked in response. Loki chuckled into your hair. You were a virgin but after a month or so dreaming about him you needed more. The tip of his finger edged in and you sighed into his neck. Your own fingers tightened their grip on his arm, a silent plea to keep going.

“Tell me what you want.” He slowly pushed his finger deeper to the last knuckle and you whined shaking your head. Your vow of silence was strong, but his expert fingers were dangerous. His finger was so much bigger than yours and it filled you up. How could you possibly take anything else? The thought of him fucking you properly made your thighs tremble. His finger curled within you rubbing something deep within that caused a sweet moan to leave you. Quickly you turned your head to muffle the sound in his collared shirt. His hand left your breast and grabbed your hair pulling your head back, forcing you to look at him.

“Do not hide your sultry sounds from me, my dove.” His green eyes darkened with lust as he took in your euphoric expression. You licked your lips watching his face as he slowly began pumping that one finger in and out.

“Do you want to kiss me?” his voice was an even hum, and you shivered. Your cheeks darkened by the fact that his voice alone made you desperate for him. Hesitantly you nodded and he smirked suddenly shoving in another finger and you cried out.

“Speak and I shall kiss you till you reach the heavens.” While the offer was tempting you still remained silent. Perhaps it was stubbornness at this point.

He growled in frustration and fucked you faster with his fingers while you wiggled against him. your soft whines and gasps filled his ears and he knew he would think of them for days to come. He let go of your hair and returned his fingers to your nipples. Giving them attention between lavishing your throat and his ministrations between your thighs was driving you to the brink and he could sense it. His arm wrapped around your waist to hold you still against him as he drove into you, the soft summer breeze carrying the scent of your arousal to him. Your movements rubbed against the hardness in his pants _. Soon._ He thought as e groaned and started sucking along your jawline as your moans increased with intensity. The temptation to kiss you was pulling him, but he would not give in. Not till he broke your silence.

“If you want to cum there’s something you need to do.”

You nodded furiously, desperate to cum. He just made it feel so good yet so wrong.

“Call out my name.” he whispered in your ear, lips brushing across your pulse.

You writhed against him and stared up at the branches above. As if he was blessed by Valhalla, his name left your lips.

“Loki!” You said it over and over as he drove you over the ledge and into oblivion. Finally knowing your voice and hearing his name in such a way as you came on his fingers. It took every ounce of sanity not to impale you on his cock right then and there. Tear you to pieces till you were a drooling mess on the ground. _Patience_. He had to remind himself.

Carefully he withdrew his fingers as you came down, sated and curling against him. He let you rest for a minute as he twirled your hair around his fingers. Any longer and he would succumb to darker desires.

“I think there’s a horse that still needs tending to.” Gently he nudged you to move and you sighed rising from the ground and he followed suite. He smiled down at you and patted your blushing cheek before turning away. You followed after him dumbstruck with some sort of emotion.

Biting your lip, you reached out and grabbed his wrist stopping his movements. Slowly he turned to you with a raised brow. You cleared your throat. “Can I… can I have a kiss?” your voice was so quite compared to before when his fingers were buried inside you.

He grinned and shook his head stepping out of your grasp. “Not today my dove. Next time.” He gave you one last glance before disappearing on the other side of the leaves. 


End file.
